


The Luckiest Item

by Stohru89



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stohru89/pseuds/Stohru89
Summary: "I have a favor to ask…I need help procuring my Lucky Item for tomorrow"What could Midorima need that requires your help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one! I wrote this drabble sometime last year and had submitted it to a knb imagines blog on tumblr. I was the first thing I wrote in almost ten years. I hope you all enjoy it!

The Luckiest Item

 

As he stood there outside the gates of Seiren High School waiting, Midorima wondered how he let that idiot Takao convince him this was a good idea. He wasn’t even sure if you were even still here and—

“Rima-kun?”

Midorima startled at the sound of your voice. You are the only one he allows to call him by that weird nickname. You let loose a little laugh as you apologize “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me” he admonished as he pushed up his glasses using his two middle fingers in an effort to compose himself and hide the faint blush that was sure to be covering his cheeks.

You smirk “Riiiight whatever you say Rima-kun. What are you doing here anyway? Are you looking for Kagami or Testu? They’ve got practice today”

You don’t use honorifics with their names and it makes him a little jealous, though he would never admit it.

“Actually I was waiting for you. I have a favor to ask…”

“Oh? ” You say as you start walking in the direction towards town, and he falls in step beside you “Well this is rare, Rima-kun asking for help. What do you need?”

He’s quiet for a few seconds as he collects his thoughts. “I need help procuring my Lucky Item for tomorrow…it’s…i need a picture of a pretty girl.”

“A pretty girl? Do you need suggestions? Do want me to help you pick from a magazine?”

“No, that won’t do. I have a game tomorrow, and random picture from a magazine will not suffice.”

You look over at him and you notice the pink instant camera in his hand for the first time, obviously borrowed from his younger sister. Then a light bulb went off in your head.

“Oh I get it!”

“Y-you do?”

“Of course!”

“You’re not put off?”

“Of course not! If you’re gonna be asking cute girls on the street for their picture, you’re gonna need a wing girl around so they don’t mistake you for a pervert!!”

Midorima stops dead in his tracks “P-p-pervert?!! Idiot! You’ve got the wrong idea!!!”

You turn around to face him “Then what is it?”

He doesn’t look at you. He stares at the ground trying to remember the speech he practiced the night before. “Well tomorrow is a big game, and so I need only the best for my Lucky Item…”

You notice the blush slowly creeping up his face. He takes a deep breath, then looks you straight in the eye. His blush combined with the serious look on his face makes your breath hitch a little bit.

“I need you because you are the most beautiful girl I know. Only your picture will grant the best luck!”

You’re silent. It takes about three heartbeats for what he said to process in your head and then suddenly you’re just as red as he is.

“Ehhhhh!! Um…ah…” you don’t know what to say. It dawns on you that this is not only a request for a favor, but a confession as well.

The two of you are silent. The only sounds are that of cars passing by and a light breeze rustling the leaves on trees. Waiting for your response, Midorima watched as you nervously tuck your wind blown hair behind your ears. With your eyes cast down, you’re suddenly struck with a feeling of self consciousness about your appearance. When you look at him again you realize you’ve been quiet too long. Midorima’s shoulders start to slump, and he gets a dejected look in his eyes.

“My apologies ____-san I shouldn’t have asked.”

‘No no no no, he thinks I’m rejecting him what do i do?! AH!’ An idea pops in your head. You look again at the camera in his hand and a smile emerges on your face.

“Well Rima-kun, I’ve got two conditions. First is…” you snatch the camera from his hand, and Midorima’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “We take a selfie together. And second…” you then stand next to him. A pretty blush still gracing your features “We take two pictures, one for you, and one for me.”

Midorima just looked at you in awe. This is by far the luckiest day of his life.

“On the count of three. One…two…three…”

*Click*

He hopes this is the first of many pictures that two of you take together.

“…Rima-kun, Smile!”

“Smiling was not part of the agreement.”

*Click*


End file.
